Ellie the Elephant
Ellie the Elephant is a pushing robot that appeared in Series 2.5 Banter Wars. It has 2 spike strip 'tusks' and a spinning sword 'trunk' so it can push other robots about. It is themed around an elephant so hence the colour scheme and name. Robot History Ellie The Elephant was teamed up alongside fellow Scottish robot and Series 2 veteran Heuchter Teuchter for the Team Trash, and was placed up against Surgeon Sparrow and Dr Pheasant. Dr Pheasant and Ellie the Elephant immediately charged one another as the match began, with Ellie the Elephant unable to get any sort of pushing purchase on Dr Pheasant thanks to its unusual shape. After a while, the power of Dr Pheasant's spinning flywheels immobilized Ellie the Elephant, although the two remained stuck together for much of the match's remainder. In the end, Dr Pheasant and Surgeon Sparrow were declared the winners, meaning Ellie the Elephant and Heuchter Teuchter were eliminated from the Team Trash competition. Next, Ellie The Elephant fought against a star-studded lineup in the Sumo. The rookie was put up against Series 1.5 runner-up and Series 2 third place finisher Girls Love Gaming, Series 2 Heat finalist Gamergician, and reigning sumo champion KLY Games. The fight did not go well for Ellie, and was caught up in pushing fight between Girls Love Gaming and Gamergician, and was dragged off the tabletop arena by the claws. In the end KLY Games was declared the victor, meaning Ellie The Elephant was eliminated from the Sumo. Later, Ellie the Elephant took part in the New Blood tournament against Hit & Run, Green Reaper, and Spectrum. Early on in the fight, Spectrum managed to get underneath Ellie the Elephant with its flipping spike, and turned it onto its back. As Ellie was being counted out, Spectrum returned to join the fight between Hit & Run and Green Reaper. However, the force of Spectrum's attack took all three remaining competitors off the edge, leaving Ellie the only one still in the arena and still within the limits of its immobility countdown. In an extremely controversial judges decision, Spectrum was declared the winner of the round, as Ellie the Elephant had no means of self-righting, and had been completely immobilized well before the other three robots had fallen out of the arena. Therefore, Ellie the Elephant was eliminated from the New Blood competition. Ellie the Elephant was not done, however, and returned for the Wiki Wars tournament, where it faced off against Dr Pheasant in a bit of a re-do of their matching during the Team Trash event. Just like in its first match, Dr Pheasant and Ellie the Elephant immediately charged one another as the match began, but this time, Ellie the Elephant managed to push Dr Pheasant backwards into the electrified arena sidewalls. However, after a while, the power of Dr Pheasant's spinning flywheels immobilized Ellie the Elephant once again, eliminating it from the Wiki Wars tournament. Finally, Ellie the Elephant engaged in a grudge match against fellow animal-themed robot The Naked Rat, supposedly as a robotic take on the oft-told tale of the mouse and the elephant. Unlike that story, Ellie the Elephant took on The Naked Rat in a brutal back and forth fight, with both bots severely damaged by the end, eventually winning the judges decision and earning its first victory. Following its poor performance in 2.5, Ellie The Elephant was retired, being replaced with all-new vertical spinner Cornuta for Series 3. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 2.5: Team Trash Round 1, Wiki Wars Round 1, Sumo Qualifiers, New Blood Qualifiers, Grudge Match *Series 3: Entered with Cornuta Category:Animal themed robots Category:Rambots Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with stationary weaponry Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Team Trash competitors Category:Debut in Series 2.5 Category:Sumo competitors Category:Robots that never made it past round 1 Category:Retired Robots Category:Robots with drills Category:Grudge Match competitors